


You, me and the beautiful sunset at the sea

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mari the gayest Ohara, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wholesome, You being dense af, a lot of fluff, makes your heart go doki doki, puts a smile in your face :), to cure your heart after reading angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: For You's coming of age, Mari invited You in her cruise ship. In the middle of their voyage, Mari reveals her true feelings. Will her emotions reach You?
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Watanabe You
Kudos: 5





	You, me and the beautiful sunset at the sea

_"Will you marry me?"_

_" **Oh!** So romantic!"_

Yelled the excited Mari.

_"Was it really that romantic though?"  
"Of course, it's romantic! Somebody just asked your hand for marriage. It has to be the most romantic thing in the world!"  
_

Both Mari and You were watching a romantic movie to celebrate You's birthday in Mari's hotel. You never have experienced dating before, it was obvious she'd have that response.  
  


_"You're so stingy, You. That's why you never had a girlfriend."  
"Eh, not that I really need one."  
"How about I give you one right now?" Mumbled Mari.  
"Hmm? Did you say anything?"  
"God, you're too dense."  
"What does that even mean?"  
  
_

Mari suddenly got up, signaled You to follow her. Both went outside the Hotel, to Mari's car and drove.  
  


" _Mari? Where are you going to take me?_ "  
" _Hehe, not telling_." Followed by Mari's giggle  
  


It has been a couple of minutes since they started driving, You looked out at the window and saw the sea.

"We're going _to the beach?"_  
 _"Yes, but also no._ "

You just sighed from Mari's answer. After a couple of minutes, Mari stopped the car and parked it right outside of what seems to be a pier.

_"Seriously, Mari. Where are you going to take me?"  
"Just a little bit more patience, we're very close."  
_

Mari went and talked to somebody in the pier, she showed what appears to be her I.D. The person then pointed her to what seemed to be a cruise ship, which looked very fancy. The ship stood out from everything else as it was the lone cruise ship there, the rest were used for fishing.  
  


" _Come here, You!_ " Yelled the ecstatic Mari.  
  
  


You walked towards Mari, still unsure of what they were going to do. All of a sudden, Mari grabbed You's hand and ran towards the cruise ship. They ran through the stairs connecting the pier to the ship at full force. Upon boarding the ship, both we're completely winded.

" _Mari. **Haa**. Can you tell me? **Haa**. Now? I'm at a complete loss... Wait a minute, don't tell me!"_  
 _" **YES**! We're going for a ride!_"

You's eyes lit up from Mari's words. You have never been in a cruise ship before, the fact that she got to ride one in an unexpected manner made her all giddy.

" _Thank you, Mari! I love you so so so much_!"  
" _Hope that was meant in a different way_." Mari said under her breath. You didn't hear Mari as it was a quiet mumble, and she was giggling from excitement.  
  
You looks around for quite a while and notices that they're alone. " _M-Mari? Did you perhaps, rent the whole ship_?"  
 _"Of course! Did you expect anything less? I don't want my alone time with you to be disturbed."  
_

You was dumbfounded, she knew Mari was rich, but this was just too much for a birthday gift. Both settled down by the pool in the main deck of the ship. Both were greeted by a butler from the ship, offering the girls wine and some expensive food.  
You and Mari ate their hearts out. By the time it was starting to get dark, they were still full.

"The food was so good, I couldn't stop eating." Said You with a frown in her face.  
"There's still more later. Oh, I know! Let's go to the balcony and watch the sea!"  
"Hoh, good idea!"  
  


Both head out to the cruise ship's balcony, holding hands. Upon reaching the balcony, the sun began to set.  
  


Looking at the sunset. " _It's so pretty_." Said You, with her eyes glittering.  
Looking at You." You _'re prettier than the sunset, You. In fact, prettier than anything in this universe._ " Mari replied.

  
Mari's words confused You, she felt a knock in her heart. Which then made it beat faster.

  
" _Mari_?"  
" _Took you long enough to realize_." Mari then looked at the sunset. _"I think it was around this time too, when I first had these feelings for you."_

_  
"Your smile as bright as the sun, your soothing voice that heals all my pain, your body that makes swoon. And especially you that I adore."  
  
_

You was silent the whole time, she didn't know what was happening to her. Her chest all fuzzy, she can feel her body getting hot despite the cool breeze of the sea wind. It was a concoction of new feelings she hasn't felt before.

  
At this exact moment, You asked herself.  
 _"Is this what they call love?"  
  
_

Mari's face illuminated by the orange light from the sunset, said the very words.

_"You, I have loved you for the longest time. Please go out with me, with marriage in mind, of course."_

Being this her first time, You didn't know how to react. This was a lot to take in for You. She couldn't stop her tears, but she mustered up the strength to answer Mari.

_"I love you, Mari. Please show me the way to this feeling called love."_

_"Actually this is my first time too. It'll be fun learning new things together, You."  
_

Two maidens together alone, reveling each other's company. Under the beautiful light of the sunset, behind the sounds of waves crashing, in the middle of the sea, a love a long time coming, finally blooms. Mari's feelings finally reached You.

" _I've loved you, loving you, and will love you, You."_  
 _"I love you, and will love you, Mari."_

**Author's Note:**

> another end note, you already know what this means right? Do i even have to plug it here? pretty sure you already know tho, just in case its ' can a flower bloom twice? ' please give it a read it! thats all, thanks for reading! :))


End file.
